


w o w

by jilixprnt (em0hannie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys in Skirts, ChanLix, Dom ! Chan, Dom/sub, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Top Bang Chan, cam boy ! Felix, changlix, jisung is a good bad influence, minsung - Freeform, minsung are kinky fuckers, minsung are shameless, slight pet play, sub ! Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0hannie/pseuds/jilixprnt
Summary: got me trippin like wow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The one where felix is a camboy and his biggest fan just so happens to be his irl crush.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	w o w

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ! this is a new story i decided to start. the plot is loosely based off the manhwa BJ Alex except not really but i hope you like it !!

Felix gasps softly as he feels himself grow closer to climax. His small hand fists the plaid fabric of the skirt that was bunched up around his waist, while the other strokes his achingly hard dick. He wants to cry out, to scream because it feels so good but he can’t. Instead, he clamps his bottom lip between his teeth and whimpers. His toes curl in the black thigh highs he's wearing and with one final grunt, he releases all over his pale, thin stomach and pink mini skirt. He continues to stroke lazily, flinching slightly because of the toy still vibrating inside of him. Exhaling he spreads his legs, using one arm to hold them up so that he is in full view of the camera and slowly pulls the pink vibrator out of his clenched hole. His laptop chimes continuous as the tips pour in. The small blonde boy sits up to read the chat. He can’t help but giggle softly at a specific comment asking him to show his face.

It’s nearly been 7 months since Felix decided to become a camboy and he has quickly built quite a large following and this wouldn’t be that impressive of a feat if it weren’t for the fact that in all this time Felix has never spoken nor shown his face in a session. He doesn’t plan to any time soon either. As bold as he seems in his lives, the thought of anyone he knew finding out what he did to earn some extra cash was simply horrifying. Again his laptop dings, this time to notify him that he had received a large tip. $500 to be exact. Every single stream for the last month or so near the end of the show the user tips him the same amount. The first time it happened Felix was sure it was a mistake. He ended the live immediately and tried to contact the person but they never got back to him. After about 3 shows and 3 separate tips of 500 dollars Felix was sure it wasn’t a mistake. It was the same user every single time; ChrsB97. Felix was unsure of how to thank this extremely generous fan seeing as he didn’t want to reveal his voice. One of his cam friends he’d met through the website suggested he should dedicate a show to ChrsB97 but Felix thought that was too embarrassing.

Now he just acknowledges the anonymous mass tipper with a simple wave to the camera. He waits a few moments before making a peace sign, signaling that he had to go. He watches as the chatbox gets filled with protest and hearts and a few more tips and then finally switches off the live. The total tips he'd earned pops up on screen and he smiles. 864.34 he had made in a single hour. That was about as much as he'd make in 2 weeks of working at his part-time at the cafe near campus. 

He shuts his laptop and stretches. The cum on his stomach and skirt is starting to dry so he quickly makes his way to the bathroom and cleans up as best he can. He returns to his bedroom and sets up his phone on his tripod to take a few pictures. Most of them are for himself, simply because he likes feeling this pretty and the more provocative ones were for his OnlyFans account. After posting them Felix decides to scroll through some of his messages. Part of him is hoping there’s a message from someone with a name remotely close to ChrsB97 but alas most of the DMs are from older men describing in great detail what they’d do to Felix if they had the chance or requesting him to do things for his next show. Just as he’s about to turn his phone off to go shower a new message pops up. It’s from his cam friend, Peter.

_ cute live~ _

Based on the stuff Peter did in his own cam shows it’d be very hard to believe that he texts so cutesy. Felix can’t help but smile to himself.

_ Thnx!  _

Felix replies, trying to sound as unlike himself as possible.

Peter responds seconds later

_ did the serial tipper return??  _

Felix laughs at the nickname

_ Yeah, right on time lol _

_y’know i used to have a guy like that. 300 dollars e v e r y live. then i got a dom n he suddenly disappeared_ 🙄

Peter and his dom, MK were huge on the platform. They appealed to the kinker viewers and BDSM lovers while Felix tended to stay on the more vanilla side of things only occasionally exploring outside of his comfort zone. The first time Peter had messaged him telling him how cute he thought he was and if he would be interested in becoming another sub for MK. This was only about 4 months into Felix's cam boy career and he had no idea how to respond. After leaving Peter on read for 3 days he finally replied thanking him for the offer and saying he wasn’t sure if he was into that kind of play. Peter was thankful, really sweet about it and even volunteered to help Felix with any troubles he was having with his new job.

_ Maybe MK was the tipper. _

_ ,,, y’know what you’re probably right. that doesnt mean he shouldve stopped tipping tho. _

_ Lol you should confront him about it in your next show _

_ only if youll b watching ;) _

_ As if lol. Anyways I should go wash up ! _

_ gn bokkie~ <3 _

_ Good night Peter. _

Felix glances over at the clock on his nightstand. It’s a quarter till one, the show had gone on a bit longer than he’d expected but that was no one's fault but his own. He stands up and collects the toys that were scattered on his bed and takes them into the bathroom to wash. While the sink was filling up he peels off the thigh highs and skirt and throws them into the laundry hamper making a mental note to do laundry later that week. He drops the toys into the warmish water before stepping into the shower.

Since it’s late he should probably wash up quickly but he knows he’ll end up feeling gross tomorrow if he doesn’t clean himself properly. Suddenly his mind goes back to ChrsB97. More likely than not he’s some old rich dude with too much time and money on his hands but the hope of him being exactly his type crosses Felix’s mind. The scenario of some young handsome businessman coming home and loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, getting ready to blow off some steam from work plays in Felix’s head. The thought of him opening up his laptop and stumbling across Felix’s page and getting off to it was too much for Felix to handle. His dick is semi-hard now but Felix knows he can't do anything about it. It’s late and he’ll be exhausted tomorrow. The last thing he needs to be tired on the first day of college. So ignoring his hard-on and the fantasy running wild in his imagination Felix turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Hopefully, tomorrow won’t be so hard, he thinks to himself. A few of his friends from high school went to the university but they were all sophomores now so having any classes with them seemed like a no-go. All Felix could do was hope and pray he’d see a familiar face. And there’d be no chance of that happening if he overslept.


End file.
